Engaño
by TrxshCat
Summary: Y ahí estaba. Su propio engaño le explotó en la cara y todo porque no resistió ver como él sufría. Quien diría que el Dios del Engaño había terminado por creerse su propia mentira. Preludio y teoría, Infinity War.
1. Engaño

Historia basada en el preludio de Avengers: Infinity War, y una de las teorías que circulan en el fandom de Marvel y Thorki.

 **Disclaimer:** Marvel y sus personajes no me pertenecen, o de lo contrario, Loki estaría vivo y sería la reina que Thor y Asgard merecen. (?)

 **Pareja:** Thor x Loki.

 **Advertencias:** Feels, dolor y más dolor.

 **Resumen:** _Y ahí estaba._ _Su propio engaño le explotó en la cara y todo porque no resistió ver como él sufría._ _Quien diría que el Dios del Engaño había terminado por creerse su propia mentira._

 **Nota:** Esta historia también se encuentra en Wattpad.

* * *

 **Engaño.**

❝ **Más vale ser vencido diciendo la verdad, que triunfar por la mentira.** ❞ _– Mahatma Gandhi._

• • •

Ser un mentiroso se había convertido en su principal arma y método de defensa, capaz de manipular con la mentira y regalar lo que los oídos de cualquiera quisieran escuchar con ella. Cientos de años de práctica, tiempo suficiente para hacerlo un total experto. Entonces ¿Cómo es que ahora mismo no estaba ejerciendo como el profesional que era?

En verdad, no lo vio venir.  
Le cayó de improviso por completo y de la peor manera que se hubiera podido imaginar.

Tantos años de negarse, de repetirle a él incontables veces, al mundo y así mismo lo mucho que le odiaba, cuanto prefería estar lejos de él y todo lo que significaba su mera presencia, tantos años de restregarle que no había ni nunca habría nada entre ellos y que aquellos días de infancia no habían sido más que mentiras y recuerdos borrosos que no regresarían. Tantos años de engañarse así mismo, para que todo se fuera al carajo en cuanto los gritos de Thor retumbaron en sus oídos; fue en ese preciso momento en el que sintió, casi en cámara lenta, como su pecho se oprimía de la forma más cruda que había experimentado, como su engaño se caía a pedazos.

 _"¡Ya basta!  
_ _¡Suéltalo!"_

Y ahí se iba.  
Todo su esfuerzo y su temple derechito al caño.  
Su propio engaño le explotó en la cara y todo ¿Por qué? Porque no resistió ver como él sufría. Y ahora le era imposible dar un paso atrás, no ahora que su mirada esmeralda y acuosa daba directa con la azulina de Thor, no ahora que Thor podía verle completamente y al descubierto.

Quien lo diría, el propio Dios del Engaño engañado por su propia mentira.

El rubio tenía razón al reclamarle que era un hermano terrible, de lo peor sin duda; pero ahora, y lo atribuye a la situación, debe reconocer que escuchar tal 'cumplido' le dolió. Quizás esperaba algo más, algo así como un "adiós", aun cuando sabía bien que era imposible que su hermano pudiera leer entre líneas; pero vamos, que es Thor de quien está hablando, su hermano no se daría cuenta de los detalles ni aunque estos estuvieran golpeándole en la cara; y tan solo este pequeño pensamiento le provocó una sonrisa, una sutil e imperceptible mueca únicamente suya, que nada ni nadie podría quitarle. Así que como de costumbre, lo tragó todo, dolor, temor y esa pequeña alegría personal que se había permitido en un momento tan crucial, lo empujó bien adentro de su pecho junto con el nudo que se había formado luego de ver como el hijo de Odin sufría a manos del titán, todo para que la voz no le sonara temblorosa.

Hubiera dado lo que fuera por abrazarlo otra vez.

 _"Te aseguro, hermano, que el sol volverá a brillar sobre nosotros."_

Hubiera dado lo que fuera por cumplir esa promesa, al menos esa, lo jura, pero Loki sabe muy bien que no todo sale como se desea.

Y Loki inspira, se llena los pulmones de coraje más que de aire para enfrentar a un adversario más que conocido a sabiendas que le será imposible ganar, pero nuevamente recurre a su arma favorita, la mentira, incluso consigo mismo.

¿Por qué lo hace?  
¿Por Asgard?  
¿Por el Tesseract?  
¿Por salvarse así mismo?  
¿... O quizás es por Thor?

Y Loki vuelve a inhalar profundo, pero discreto, reconociendo en su fuero interno que salvar a Thor de una muerte inminente se ha vuelto una prioridad que no ha querido aceptar hasta ahora.

Y lo planea todo, su mente igual que siempre, trabaja con rapidez mientras encanta con su labia al adversario, mientras Thor lo mira con indignación, dolido; seguramente creyendo que le ha traicionado de nuevo, y Loki sabe que no puede culparle, demasiados años apuñalándole por la espalda, literalmente.  
Si tan solo supiera...

 _"Yo soy Loki, príncipe de Asgard..."_

Sus ojos verdes buscan los de su hermano con cierto deje de desesperación tan sutil como ese _"mírame"_ implícito que se asoma en su mirar. Al hallarlos al fin, le dedica una mirada significativa a esos irises azules que le observan dolidos al pensar mal de él; una mirada de aquellas que Loki sabe, solo Thor entiende. Y Thor lo hace, lo entiende, entiende que algo tiene planeado y entre más comprende las intenciones de su hermano menor, mayor es su preocupación.

 _"Hijo de Odín"_

En verdad, daría lo que fuera por abrazarle justo ahora, pero se conforma en conectar sus miradas en un efímero momento antes de separarlas en algo que podría tomarse como su "adiós", en el momento preciso en que le declara su completa lealtad. Entonces, Thor se desespera, Loki lo sabe y sabe porqué, sabe muy bien que ha visto la daga que ahora oculta en su mano, pero no se puede evitar en lo absoluto y se niega a mirarle, no ahora que ha llegado tan lejos, no ahora que puede ser él quien le proteja al fin y no al revés.

Un último engaño.  
Que ingenuo ha sido Thanos.

El último cabo atado.  
La fase final del hechizo de protección que ha puesto en Thor y que culmina con su propia vida.

Su engaño le explotó tan fuerte en el rostro, que aun ahora, con su cuello siendo comprimido por la gran mano de Thanos, siente las repercusiones de este. Sus ojos se sienten húmedos y ya no está seguro si es por la presión que ejerce el titán o es por el dolor que oprime su pecho ante el hecho de saber que en todos estos años, Thor vivió creyendo que le odiaba; en todos estos años, no le dijo a Thor ni una sola vez cuanto le amaba.

 _"Tú nunca serás un dios."_

Fueron sus últimas palabras, aunque su intención más bien era otra.

 _"Tú nunca serás Thor."_

Lo último que quedó atrapado en su garganta antes de ser arrojado sin vida al suelo. El hechizo estaba listo. Su último regalo hacia su hermano, la última muestra del amor que le profesaba, aunque este no tuviera ni la menor idea.

Su último engaño camuflado en una verdad absoluta.

 _"A veces te envidio... pero nunca dudes que te amo."_


	2. Incredulidad

**Incredulidad.**

❝ **No sabes lo fuerte que eres hasta que ser fuerte es la única opción que tienes.** ❞ _–_ _Bob Marley._

• • •

Ser un rey era su destino, uno con unos zapatos demasiado grandes que llenar. Se preparó toda su vida para ello, para gobernar con sabiduría y propiedad, para proteger a Asgard y a su gente, fue educado en todo lo que un rey debe saber, enseñado desde su nacimiento como príncipe heredero.

Le enseñaron como debía ser un buen rey, pero nadie jamás le enseñó como debía ser un buen hermano.

Y ambos puestos le quedaron demasiado grandes.

Él lo sabía muy bien.  
No importaba quien le dijera lo contrario, era totalmente incrédulo ante su propio potencial, lo había dicho antes y ahora, bajo esta desesperada situación, lo reiteraba nuevamente.

¿Como había podido dejar que esto ocurriera?

Su impulsividad nuevamente le había jugado en contra, llevándolo a cometer algunas decisiones erróneas, como ponerse así mismo en peligro sin meditar antes las cosas, muy diferente a como _él_ lo haría. Quizás, solo quizás, si lo hubiese hecho a su modo, ahora no estaría siendo apresado por la mano de ese titán loco.

El dolor es indescriptible, tanto como para impedirle pensar con claridad; aunque no sabe qué le duele más, si la tortura con la gema del poder, el que su gente haya sido exterminada o que Loki le esté abandonando a su suerte, dándole el pase libre al malnacido de Thanos para que lo mate. Y no lo entiende, no puede entenderlo, porque antes de que todo aquello pasara, Loki era diferente, Loki era confiable de nuevo, Loki era _su_ Loki otra vez.  
¿Otra vez había estado fingiendo? ¿De nuevo había caído en sus trucos?

Se sintió aliviado cuando la tortura se detuvo, pero el dolor de saberse traicionado no se fue, sino hasta que sus ojos dieron de lleno con esa mirada esmeralda que no era más que un mar de lágrimas. Sintió la culpa corroerle, sabiendo muy bien que debido a él la tortura se había detenido, gracias a él su cabeza no había estallado, y tuvo el deseo impulsivo de saltarle encima y abrazarlo con fuerza, decirle que todo estaría bien, que ya no llorara, igual a como lo hacía cuando eran niños.

Pero Thor sabía que no todo es como se desea.

Verlo entregar el Tesseract al enemigo fue quizás lo de menos, era más el saber que nuevamente le había engañado haciéndole creer que había sido destruido. Si lo hubiese dejado en Asgard como debió haber hecho, seguramente nada de esto estaría pasando y en su repentino reproche interno, las palabras abandonaron su boca.

 _"Eres el peor hermano."_

Thor no entendió en ese momento, porqué la mirada que Loki le dedicó al decirle eso pareció cargada de sentimientos contenidos, como si aquello le hubiese dolido más que cualquier cosa. Pero a él lo educaron para ser rey, no para leer entre líneas, y a estas alturas es incrédulo frente a lo que Loki pueda sentir. Demasiadas puñaladas por la espalda generan cierta incredulidad ante las acciones.

Thor tampoco entendió en ese momento lo mucho que se arrepentiría de haber dicho aquello.

Y se maldice a si mismo, todo por no ser lo suficientemente perspicaz para lograr entender lo que quiere decirle su hermano, pero nadie le enseñó a ver más allá y ahora la incredulidad le ataca nuevamente. Y se queja, ahora maldice a voz en cuello sin éxito alguno, pues le han cubierto la boca, atándolo con firmeza e imposibilitando cualquier movimiento de su parte.

Maldice tanto, que cree podría quedarse sin cuerdas vocales por la fuerza que hace al intentar que algún sonido se logre escuchar.

Maldice a Thanos.  
Maldice a los imbéciles autoproclamados "hijos" suyos.  
Maldice no tener su martillo.  
Maldice su situación y se maldice así mismo.

Si fuera como Odín, seguramente sabría que hacer. Pero él no era más que un rey insuficiente, un rey que no fue capaz de proteger ni a su gente, ni a su mejor amigo; ni siquiera podía cuidar de si mismo y ahora estaba dependiendo completamente de quien tantas veces le había engañado en el pasado. Y está incrédulo, con mayor razón al ver como ofrece su lealtad a ese maldito, incredulidad que se desvanece gradualmente a niveles alarmantes en cuanto nota como Loki le está mirando.

A Thor le enseñaron a ser un buen rey, no un buen hermano. Sin embargo, ahí está, captando muy remotamente el mensaje que Loki intenta transmitirle y Thor se siente en sintonía con su hermano de nuevo, luego de tantos años de verle y no entenderle en lo absoluto. Lamentablemente, y Thor lo advierte, es demasiado tarde para ello; tantos años desperdiciados para llegar a este punto y sentir que le hace falta más tiempo.

Entonces, se desespera, se desespera a tal grado que siente su cabeza a punto de reventar, todo porque ha visto un _"adiós"_ implícito en esa mirada tan cristalina como sincera, todo empeora cuando nota esa daga furtiva que conoce muy bien, asomándose apenas en la mano de Loki. Entonces, finalmente, Thor lo comprende, comprende que su incredulidad ha sido completamente infundada y que ha sido el mayor imbécil que pudo haber existido en el universo.

Cada palabra dicha por su hermano se lo recalca, se lo recrimina, lo apuñala con ellas como si fueran dagas. Porque después de todo, porque al final del camino, se da cuenta que Loki siempre fue _su_ Loki y que fue él quien no supo entenderle.  
Pero a él nadie le enseñó a ser un buen hermano.

Y su desesperación crece, se eleva conforme Thanos presiona más su mano sobre el frágil cuello de Loki, de _su_ Loki. Aumenta a niveles casi insanos, hasta que, de un momento a otro, todo se apaga. Su cerebro ya no responde y lo único que sale de su boca, es una desgarradora negación que proviene directamente desde su corazón, todo luego de escuchar ese maldito tronar de huesos, todo por ver como el titán arroja sin compasión el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano al suelo.

 _"Sin resurrecciones esta vez."_

Pero la incredulidad lo ataca mientras es embargado, inundado totalmente por el dolor, dolor que lo ciega por completo de lo que sucede a su alrededor. La incredulidad le afecta, lo enloquece un poco, lo engaña, igual que _él_.

No les siente marcharse, ni siente cuando su prisión se afloja permitiéndole salir.

Pero ya nada importa.  
Ya no le importan Asgard ni su gente, ni la gema robada, ni el peligro inminente que representa Thanos.  
Ya nada importa, más que liberarse y aferrarse lo más que pueda a ese cuerpo inerte que poco a poco se ha puesto frío, poco a poco pierde su calidez.

 _"Loki... ya basta, despierta, esta nave pronto explotará, es peligroso quedarse aquí."_

Le susurra, incrédulo, lo remece con suavidad, lo acuna entre sus brazos y lo estrecha como si temiera que al soltarle, este desaparecerá. Demasiado incrédulo para aceptar lo inevitable. Se aferra, como si de su vida dependiera, los escasos minutos que aun quedan antes de ser lanzado al espacio junto a su hermano debido a la venidera explosión.

 _"Mentiroso... ya no es divertido, abre tus ojos."_

Y Thor ya está cansado, está cansado de los juegos de Loki, de sus muertes fingidas y de llorarle a alguien que no ha fallecido. Sin embargo, allí está, perdido en sus lágrimas mientras intenta en vano no caer en el truco, negándose a perderle una vez más, porque sabe que esta vez es para siempre.

Y duele, duele como el infierno.

Porque puede perder a su madre, a su padre y a su mejor amigo, y va a doler, los va a llorar, pero no puede perderlo a _él_.  
Porque ya no quiere vivir en un mundo donde _él_ no esté.  
Porque no es nada sin _él_.  
Porque no hay nadie a quien ame más que a _él.  
_ A Loki, _su_ _Loki._

Y la nave explota, se dispersa en miles de fragmentos mientras él se hunde en su culpa, en su dolor y en su ira.

Una culpa demasiado pesada para cargarla.  
Un dolor demasiado horrible para ser real.  
Una ira que demasiado intensa para soportarla.

La incredulidad es demasiado grande para la resignación.

 _"Si estuvieras aquí, Loki, te daría un abrazo."_


End file.
